meekratfandomcom-20200213-history
Cart King
The Cart King is a super-villain who battles against the Paragon People. History Daniel Steven was a normal young man who sought employment at a store, perhaps stocking the shelves or bagging merchandise. Instead, they hired him to bring in shopping carts, and madness slowly began to set in. On the first day, the work went by quickly, and by the end of the day he was quite pleased with himself and the fact that he had completed his first day of employment. The second day, the work went by less quickly, and he began to ponder things. By the time a month had gone by, the days had begun to drag so much that time seemed to almost stand still. Almost as a defense mechanism, he began talking to himself, but decided that was too insane, and so he began talking to his charges: the carts. As time went on, these conversations went from being a simple method to dealing with the tedium of his job to something which empowered Daniel, and the addition of other sorts of carts (including the electronic riding carts, extra-large carts, and simple platforms on wheels for large items) turned Daniel from a bored young man into a young man who saw not carts, but creatures who could help him achieve his goals. With the aid of a cart-pushing robot, he began to clear the parking lot of carts in record time, often riding atop them and trying to rally them to rise up against their oppressors. While several customers complained, many were amused, and the job was being done in a timely manner, so management did nothing to stop him. Soon, however, he began to show up for work even when he wasn't scheduled, often using what he called his loyal subjects against the cart boys who treated them so callously, several times severely injuring them. The true tipping point was when a manager finally came to confront and fire him, only to find himself in an extra-large cart headed into heavy traffic with Daniel riding a cart on the sidewalk, laughing at him and claiming that this is what he gets for oppressing "his people". While the manager emerged alive, but with several broken bones, the damage had been done, and the police were waiting at the store for Daniel. He went through several months of intense psychiatric therapy, and was eventually given a clean bill of health. However, it was all a ruse, and he immediately moved to Woburn, IN and found employment as a cart-pusher there. He acted quickly, and soon held the store and its parking lot in his iron grip, never leaving it for fear that he would be taken away from his kingdom. As the local papers got wind of this, he was dubbed the Cart King, and it was a name he cherished. While he let people use the carts, he made sure they treated them with respect, and lord help those who didn't. At some point, he took a liking to the member of the Paragon People named Vehigirl, as she absent-mindedly talked to a cart that was about to hit her car. The Cart King took this to mean that she viewed the carts much as he did, and so he kidnapped her and sought to make her his Cart Queen. This was halted by the rest of the Paragon People, who decided to keep a close eye on the Cart King, lest he do anything else insane and foolish. Since then, he has continued to do insane and foolish things. March Meekrat Madness 2010 The Cart King is participating as a champion of the Stupid, but lost to Degenerate and Bangles in the first round in a quest to retrieve the mind of Doctor Aquarius from the Nightmare Realm. Cart King was subsequently left there, despite the Stupid's claims that no one could last a half-hour there. Abilities The Cart King is an expert cart wrangler, and is able to use carts to perform amazing feats. Friends and Allies The Cart King's loyal subjects are all the friends he needs, though sometimes he will ally himself with someone else. This usually ends with him betraying them after they go too far, or do something against carts. Enemies The Cart King considers all those who mistreat carts as his enemy, and has special malice in his heart for the Paragon People, seeing as how they halted his attempt to marry his queen. Category:Characters